


Hero Swap Au Marvel (gift???? Kinda????)

by OodleMyDoodle



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Hero Swap, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aromantic Rocket Racoon, Asexual Peter Parker, M/M, Multi, Other, thats all i can think of...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 05:40:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15623781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OodleMyDoodle/pseuds/OodleMyDoodle
Summary: Gift thing for dezthetrashlord????? Um,,,,,I dont know how to describe it.Bad grammar warning: cuz i'm new to writing and yeahI swear I wont write like I am in this descriptionCredit to this au: dezthetrashlord. They are the one who made this au and I would recommend checking out their profile for a better written version of this au.Marvel does not belong to me and I do not claim it nor any of the characters.





	Hero Swap Au Marvel (gift???? Kinda????)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LiamLordofTrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiamLordofTrash/gifts).



> Go check out dezthetrashlord's profile for the original

(Hello there! My name is OodleMyDoggo (stupid name I know but please give me chance) this fanfiction is a spinoff (thing?) of a fanfiction/au made by dezthetrashlord. I really reccomend you go check them out they're great at writing and deserve alot of support.

Anyways, I just wanted to say that this story (althought having the same characters and simmiliar backstories) does not have near the same story as hers, and for a different story with these characters please check out her 'Hero Swap Au' story.

Sorry for rambling and I hope you enjoy the rest of this story (: )


End file.
